Vehicles include information display devices disposed in front of drivers for displaying information necessary when they drive the vehicles. A well-known information display device includes a liquid crystal projector for projecting information on a display screen located in front of a driver, as disclosed in JP-A-2011-111123.
There may be an occasion when it is necessary to bring a mobile terminal into a vehicle passenger compartment to acquire information from the mobile terminal. To accomplish this, the mobile terminal may be detachably disposed on an instrument panel (a housing), such that a driver can visually identify (or view) information displayed on the mobile terminal, as in the case of information displayed on the display screen of the information display device.
However, it may be difficult to view information displayed on the mobile terminal if the mobile terminal is disposed relatively remotely from the information display device.